Urban environments have many sources of noise. The ability to make policy decisions about how to reduce noise is premised on an assumption that sources and types of noise, and likely effects of policy decisions on them, can be predicted. Such predictions in turn are dependent on reasonably accurate measurements of patterns of actual noise levels and categories of noise at different times of day and in different locations.